robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus
Cerberus is the home planet of the Victa primus. The planet is inhabited by organisms similar to Earth's, but evidently formed in a different way. Cerberus also was the first planet found in a Goldilocks zone by humans that contains multi-cellular life. Description Geology The planet has very little water on it's surface, although lakes, ponds, and streams can be rarely found. Most water is under the surface and rests in large quantities beneath the ground. The water tables below the surface are often large in size, and subterranean lakes can often span chambers six kilometers in diameter and the water commonly reaches four kilometers deep. These land formations are common, although often collapse due to erosion and form newer water tables. The ground is beaming with vegetation, however at many parts of the planet most of the vegetation is carnivorous. In some cases even building a basic neural system. Unlike many other planets, the main contributing factor to the planet's climate is the organisms that grow there. Climate The climate of Cerberus is somewhat cold. Temperatures go from approximately 20ºC to -15ºC on average throughout the year. Strong winds above the canopy of many forest covered biomes circulate temperatures unusually evenly. History For many millennia the Victa primus have inhabited this planet as their home. They would not give it up easily and have not actively colonized any other planets. Ecosystem Cerberus has a large variety of species, some coming very close to similar species on Earth, while others are completely different. Some basic examples of some specimens include: Florignids Florignidae is an order of many genera, which are commonly identified by having the ability to perceive heat from specialized heat organs. They normally have great climbing ability. Victa Primus This species is highly intelligible. It has an organized language, uses tools, and also constructs cities with strong standing social order. Some would consider them to be more intelligent than humans, though this is debatable. Flamma Scrutatus Scrutatus are rogue like florignids that are often found in either pairs or alone. They are seen in jungle like environments, and can scale trees incredibly quickly. Despite this they are often found on the ground. They normally travel and hunt alone, but once a male encounters a female they will often become mates and travel together for the rest of their lives. Lignum Comedentus Comedentus are found in large groups. They often live in fruit producing tree canopies and are herbivorous. What draws them a part from most florignids is that they only have four heat organs, but each one separates into two tips rather than one. Parrarbadductius Callinpudius Callinpudius relate greatly to Victa primus, being similar in many ways. They are often in small families and are portrayed as mischievous. Callinpudius are incapable of the use of tools, or structured language. They measure to be around 60cm high and often walk on their hind limbs. Flora The flora on Cerberus is quite varied, some of the specimens you might never see the likes of on Earth. A lot of the trees grow black bark for a start, and carnivorous plants are quite common. Carnem Aterfloria This common flesh tree, is known to have black bark, and grow fat in it's canopy. As much of a strange phenomena as this is, it is how it got it's name as a flesh tree. Carnem Ingenarboria Another flesh tree, this plant grows significantly tall. This specimen grows it's fat inside of it, causing it to form soft tissue that rots away quickly after it dies. These trees are seen high above most canopies and dead ones become large homes for many animals. Ambulacolletius Sarcinvenatus Sarcinvenatus is a carnivorous plant which is capable of traveling great distances. It has been known to migrate during the summer. After this it lays it's seeds in the newer location. During the next spring the sprouts will travel back to the feeding grounds, to prepare for the next migration in summer. The species is incredibly hostile, attacking anything that comes near it. It's roots are notably adapted to stab into it's prey, sucking the life out of it slowly. Sarcinvenatus gained the nickname "Mandrake" in the human population, being one of the first mobile plant species known to humans. Trivia * Despite an environment manipulating species living on the planet for millions of years, Cerberus holds a rather stable shape. This is due to the Blood lead Order's careful precautions to keep the ecosystem balanced. * Cerberus, even though it is the closest planet out of three in the Jarfar system (which has two suns) is still cold in comparison to Earth. This is due to it's distance from the suns, and their size. Category:Planets Category:Locations